Unexpected Emotions
by Lionhearted316
Summary: Quistis Trepe has always been alone. But will things finally change for her? When a certain ex-knight comes back into town, Quistis discovers she's not the only one who's always felt alone. -Quiefer-
1. An Unforseen Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII, or it's characters...sadly. :(  
  
Quistis Trepe sat alone in the Quad of Balamb Garden. It seemed that was how it always was... she was always alone, "the loner." It's kind of funny now to think of herself with that title, seeing as how just a few months prior, Squall was always the one labeled as such. But now...it was hard to even find him alone.  
  
He was always with her.  
  
Of course, Quistis had no problem with Rinoa. On the contrary, they were very good friends. It was just the fact that you could never get a private moment with Squall, because she was always around.  
  
Quistis didn't mind the fact that Squall had fallen in love with Rinoa. She was actually quite happy for them. She was also happy for Selphie and Irvine, and Zell and Marie. (The girl with the pigtails.) She was the only one in "the orphanage gang" that was always alone.  
  
She dreaded going to lunch everyday. Not because of the food, or the people. She dreaded going to lunch because she'd have to sit there every day, eating her salad, watching all the happy couples do silly things like tickle each other, or feed each other, and all those other ridiculous "couple-things."  
  
Quistis jerked out of her reverie as she heard muffled giggles coming from the entrance to the Quad. She turned around to see Selphie and Irvine half- stumbling their way in, with their faces glued to each other, and Selphie, barely audibly, giggling through it all.  
  
Quistis sighed and stood up, clearing her throat. "Couldn't you two get a room or something?"  
  
The pair quickly pulled apart, apparently noticing her presence for the first time. Selphie quickly put her hands behind her back. "Heh...uh, hey Quisty!" She giggled nervously. "We uh...didn't know anybody was in here!"  
  
Irvine tipped his cowboy hat to her sheepishly. "Hey Quistis. We were just uh..."  
  
Quistis cut him off. "You don't have to make excuses, Irvine. It's quite obvious what you were doing. You two have fun, I was just on my way out," she said with a smirk as she walked past them and out the door.  
  
She walked through the halls, not exactly sure of her destination. Being as bored as she was, she decided to take the scenic route back to her dorm. She stopped by the Infirmary to stop in and see Doctor Kadowaki, who seemed happy to see her. "Quistis, it's so great to see you! I could really use your help!" She motioned to the rooms opposite her desk. "You see, a few students were training in the training center, and ran into a bit of trouble with a T- Rexaur, leaving just me to take care of all of them. Could you be a dear and bandage up that one for me?" She pointed to the first room. "I just need you to fix up a few cuts here and there."  
  
Quistis looked towards the room Dr. Kadowaki had indicated. "Sure, no problem." She grabbed some bandages and antibiotics from the cabinet opposite Dr. Kadowaki's desk, and walked into the room.  
  
The ex-instructor's eyes widened at the site of the person who lay before her.  
  
[Author's Notes]: Sorry if it sucked! And I know it's short. I'm a new author, trying my hand at fanfiction, after finally being persuaded by my cousin. (Some people might know her as SelphieBabe) But anyways, reviews are VERY much appreciated! I should be updating this story quite often, so if you like it, then keep checking in! Thanks guys! 


	2. Bandages

The contents in Quistis's arms all fell to the floor as she gaped in silence at the blonde man who lay before her.  
  
"S...Seifer?!"  
  
The ex-knight raised his head and looked at her from his bed, his trademark smirk across his face. "Instructor! How nice of you to stop by for a visit!"  
  
"I....what?...How?!"  
  
Seifer sat up a bit. "Well, you see...it started when I stopped by the training center to see if I could fi-.."  
  
She cut him off, finding the ability to put together complete sentences. "Seifer, what are you doing here?!"  
  
"What do you mean, 'what am I doing here'? Incase you didn't get the memo, I'm back!" he said with an even wider smirk across his face.  
  
Quistis crossed her arms as she spoke, glaring at him apprehensively. "But how'd you get readmitted into Garden after everything you did?! I can't believe Headmaster Cid would let you back in so easily."  
  
Seifer looked her over a bit before replying. "Well, it took a bit of persuading on Matron's part. She told Cid that it'd be best for all their 'children' to be back together, and that I deserved another chance."  
  
The former instructor sighed. "This is unbelievable. Well, how long have you been back?"  
  
"Got back yesterday, about," he checked his watch, "four o'clock. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to skip the interrogation. I've got some wounds to be mended to." He looked at her expectantly.  
  
She put her hand to her forehead. "Right, right." Quistis bent down to pick up the bandages and antibiotics from the floor.  
  
Seifer sat upright in his bed, and carefully removed his signature grey trench coat. He grimaced as he slid the left sleeve off.  
  
Quistis walked over to him cautiously. She wasn't quite sure she trusted him, but she was kind of glad he was back...not that she'd admit it to anyone, though.  
  
She helped him pull the trench coat the rest of the way off, as well as his vest, and looked at his arms and chest. "Oh Hyne, Seifer. Those are bad. This might take a while."  
  
He grunted. "Ya' don't have to tell me twice." He looked over his upper body. "Damn T-Rexaurs. Stupid things shouldn't be kept in a friggin' school."  
  
"Well, maybe they're for the more experienced fighters who know what they're doing, and amateurs like you shouldn't waste your time trying to fight them. Stick to grats, Almasy." she said with a slight smirk upon her face as she readied the antibiotics.  
  
"What do you mean 'inexperienced'?! I could kick your ass any day!" He suddenly looked rather agitated.  
  
"Relax, Seifer. I was kidding." She laughed a bit, remembering how short his temper was.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Hurry up with that shit, I'm not here 'cause these things tickle." He said with a gesture towards his wounds.  
  
Quistis placed a bit of antibiotic on the tip of her finger and moved cautiously towards him, rather scared to touch him.  
  
Seifer noticed her uneasiness, and his face softened. "Look Quistis, I'm not gonna bite you or anything. You don't have to be scared of me, I won't hurt you."  
  
"No, I..I didn't mean-"  
  
He cut her off. "I've already got everybody else actin' all weird around me, I figured maybe you would be the only one to not weird out on me, but I guess I was wrong." He looked away from her, apparently hurt by the fact that she was afraid of him.  
  
Quistis immediately regretted her inconsiderate gesture. "Seifer, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, but can you blame me? It's a little hard not to be afraid of you after that whole Ultimecia ordeal." She started to rub the medication along Seifer's wounds. Only then, did he turn around.  
  
"You know, you don't have to. I could do it myself if it's so terrifying to touch me."  
  
"Oh shut up, Almasy." She said with a smirk. "Your kind-hearted sentiment made me change my mind."  
  
He laughed a bit and said with a smile, "Yeah, just don't tell anybody I can be nice. It'd ruin my reputation."  
  
Quistis smiled. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."  
  
[Author's Notes]: Thanks to those of you who reviewed Chapter 1, it means a lot! I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2, and Chapter 3 should be up shortly! 


	3. Awkward Silences

There was something about the way that Quistis dressed his wounds with such tenderness that made Seifer's heart beat faster. And frankly...it scared him.  
  
He kept his eyes on her, watching everything she did. 'Why does it seem that my blood pressure rises every time she touches me?! Get it together, Almasy! You can't fall for your ex-instructor!' he thought to himself pensively.  
  
'There's just something about her...I dunno...it's just this sudden feeling...' The sound of Quistis's voice shook him out of his trance.  
  
"Seifer, why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
It was then that he noticed she'd finished dressing his wounds.  
  
He shook himself a bit, as his faced turned a dark shade of crimson. "Oh, uh...sorry Quistis."  
  
Quistis couldn't help but blush as well. 'Why was he looking at me like that? He just had this look of...longing in his eyes. Does he...?' She shook her head. 'Yeah right. Like an arrogant jerk like him would ever...no. It's impossible. You're just over-analyzing things as usual, Quistis.'  
  
She looked to the door, then back to him. "Well, since I'm all done here, I guess I'll...just be going."  
  
He looked up at her, slightly disappointed. "Oh...okay. I guess...I'll see you around then."  
  
"..Yeah, I guess so." she turned towards the door. "Well, I hope you get better soon, Seifer." And with that, she left.  
  
He heard the door close behind her. "...Bye."  
  
Quistis's head was drowning in thoughts. 'That moment back there was just way too weird.' She decided to head back to her dorm to get some sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
The sun shown brightly the next morning. Quistis was rudely awoken by the bright rays directly in her eyes. She looked to her bedside alarm clock and groaned. 11:36. She hated getting a late start. She was up, dressed, and showered within half an hour. Her stomach growled in protest to her skipping dinner last night. She figured she'd head down to the cafeteria, and get a late breakfast.  
  
The ex-instructor walked slowly down the halls, her blonde hair up in it's usual style. She made her way to the cafeteria, and grabbed a salad and orange juice. 'Oh well, it'll have to suffice for now.' She walked over to an empty table and sat down to eat her meal, falling into a thoughtful reverie.  
  
'I can't believe this whole thing is still on my mind. Yeah, I probably am just over-analyzing the whole thing. But still...why was he looking at me that way? It's so unlike him. Normally all I ever see in his eyes is contempt. But his eyes were full of longing...or something like that. Wait a minute...so what if he does have feelings for me? I mean, it's not like I return the feelings anyway. I mean, he's arrogant, a jerk, he failed the SeeD Exam numerous times, and he's a total all-around asshole.'  
  
She sighed as she took another bite of her salad. 'But I guess he does have some good points...he's strong, charming, apparently has a nice side, not to mention very handsome...' She almost choked on her salad. 'Oh Hyne, what am I thinking?! It's not like I...no, I don't...no.' She then decided that she couldn't eat anymore, and threw out the remaining contents of her food.  
  
Quistis quickly left the cafeteria. She decided to head to the training center. She could go to the "secret area" and try to think things through.  
  
On her way, she passed by the library, and peeked in to see Zell absolutely pining over Marie while he waited for her to get on her break. She shook her head. Love was such a stupid thing that made people do stupid things. It was a waste of time...right? Not that it mattered. It wasn't like she was in love or anything.  
  
She continued on her journey to the "secret area." Once she got to the training center, she took out her Save The Queen (which she never left her dorm without) and walked in. She ended up having to battle only a few grats and bite bugs before making it to the "secret area."  
  
When she arrived, she was surprised to see there was almost no one there. As a matter of fact, she only saw one person. But it was the one person she'd come here to try to sort out her feelings for. 'What's he doing here?!' she thought to herself. She started to turn around, but the sound of her boots against the tiles was apparently enough to make him turn around.  
  
"Quistis?" he looked mildly surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
  
She turned around and looked at him. "I could ask you the same question."  
  
He smirked. "Well apparently you're a good nurse, cause I only had to stay 'til this morning, and Doc. Kadowaki let me go."  
  
She blushed a bit. "Oh. Well, I'm glad to see you're feeling better. I guess I'll just be going then." she turned to leave, but he grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Wait. Don't leave." She turned around and faced him, her heart beating way above average.  
  
His face flushed to a deep scarlet as he quickly let go of her. "I mean, uh...well, you don't have to go just because I'm here. I'm sure there's plenty of room for both of us."  
  
Quistis nodded, and walked to the edge of the balcony. He quickly followed suit, and took his place beside her.  
  
After a few moments of awkward silence, Seifer cocked his head a bit to look at her. "So, what'd you come out here for?"  
  
She responded quickly. "To think."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah...me too."  
  
Quistis thought for a while, and decided that she was sick of being alone. She was sick of having to watch all the couples during lunch, and wishing she could have what they had, no matter what stupid things they did. She was sick of being "the loner."  
  
She had completely forgotten that Seifer was next to her. She looked at him, and realized that he must know what it feels like. She needed somebody to talk to...anybody.  
  
She turned fully to face him. "Seifer, do you ever feel like you're all alone in the world? I mean, even when you're surrounded with people...you just feel like you're all by yourself?"  
  
Seifer hadn't been expecting a totally out-of-the-blue question like this. But sadly, he knew exactly how she felt. He turned to face her, with concern written all over his face. "Quistis, I know exactly how you feel. I wish I didn't, but I've grown up my whole life living in the shadows, even while standing in broad daylight."  
  
Her eyes welled up with tears, and she turned to look back out towards the horizon. "I'm so sick of being alone. My whole life, I've been alone. Sure, I've had my friends and everything, but all the time, I've just felt completely empty inside."  
  
She couldn't believe she'd just spilled her heard out to Seifer, above all people. She'd never told anyone about how she felt before. She normally just put on a cool exterior and went with the flow.  
  
She couldn't hold it back anymore. Tears cascaded freely down Quistis's face as she thought about all her lonely years. It was so hard to think that she'd spent a full eighteen years alone, with no one to really care about her. No one to comfort her when she was sad, to hold her when she was cold. She'd always been, and probably always would be...alone.  
  
Seifer quickly pulled her close to him. "Quistis, please don't cry."  
  
She laid her head on his chest, still unable to hold the tears back. He rubbed her back gently.  
  
Quistis looked up at him, and a gloved finger wiped away her tears.  
  
[Author's Notes]: Two chapters in one day! Woo hoo! lol Review, review, review! ^_^ 


	4. Forgiveness and Realization

Quistis was speechless. 'Why is he holding me like this? Why is he wiping away my tears? What if my suspicions were true?' So many questions were running through her head.  
  
'Hyne, this feels nice...I guess...maybe he does care about me...?' She looked down at the floor. 'But...what if he just hurts me? I couldn't deal with that right now...'  
  
Seifer looked down at her tenderly. 'Damn, she's beautiful...' He leaned down tentatively, his face only inches from hers.  
  
Quistis turned her head and took a step back from him, the tears flowing freely down her face once again. "Seifer, I can't...I just can't." And with that, she turned on her heel and ran from the training center.  
  
Seifer just stood there...dumbfounded. He inwardly smacked himself. 'What have I done...?'  
  
Quistis ran through the training center as fast as she could. Thankfully, she didn't run into any monsters along the way. She ran straight to her dorm, locking the door behind her.  
  
She fell down right onto her bed. 'I'm such an idiot...why did I run away?'  
  
'He'll probably be really mad...and then I won't even have a chance.' She smacked the bed hard. 'Hyne, what are you thinking, Quistis?! Since when have you ever wanted a chance with Seifer Almasy?' She sighed. 'This whole thing is just way too sudden.' She lied down and tried to go to sleep.  
  
Seifer finally shook himself out of his trance, and ran after her. 'Where would she have gone? Ugh, I have to apologize for being such an idiot.'  
  
He ran down the halls, thinking of where she might be. 'Well, she could be in the Quad...but I'm guessing that since she was so upset...that she probably just went right to her dorm.'  
  
He soon arrived in front of her door. He raised his hand hesitantly to knock, but quickly pulled it back. 'She's probably mad at me...What if she doesn't want to talk to me? ...Wait a minute...I'm frickin' Seifer Almasy! Fiercest fighter in Balamb Garden! Why would I be afraid to just talk to a girl?'  
  
His conscience talked back. 'Maybe because you're fully aware of what an idiot you are.'  
  
He stood there for another minute, before deciding to "be a man", and knocked on the door lightly.  
  
Quistis woke with a start, as she heard faint knocking on her door. She knew who it was, but she also knew she wasn't prepared to face him. But, despite what her body told her, she slowly got up, walked over, and opened up the door. She stood there, unable to look him in the eyes, and suddenly noticed what a lovely carpet she had.  
  
Seifer was shocked that she'd actually opened up the door. He saw that her cheeks were red and blotchy, apparently from crying. "Uh...hey..."  
  
'Stupid STUPID! Slick one, Seifer.' He thought to himself.  
  
Quistis continued to stare at the floor. "..Hey." she said barely above a whisper.  
  
The ex-knight gathered up his courage, and continued. "Look...I'm sorry. This whole concept is new to me...and... I think you know what I mean.  
  
Her only response was a nod.  
  
He continued. "And I didn't mean to make you cry.."  
  
She sighed. "You didn't make me cry Seifer. I guess, just...what we were talking about...it made me think, and I realized how lonely I've been, and it just all caught up with me so abruptly."  
  
"Ya' know...I know how it feels...to be alone. I've been alone all my life. But we don't have to be alone anymore, Quistis..."  
  
She looked up at him for the first time since she'd opened the door, and saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes. She thought about it briefly, and couldn't hold back a smile. "Seifer Almasy, are you hitting on me?" She put her hands on her hips, grinning up at him.  
  
He smiled at her, relieved that she seemed to have forgiven him. "Maybe..." He winked.  
  
She couldn't help but laugh at this. "Just don't turn into an Irvine."  
  
He thought for a minute. "Heh...nah, you don't have to worry about that one."  
  
Quistis smiled. "Good."  
  
The two stood there rather awkwardly for a moment, before Quistis spoke up. "Um...would you like to come in or something, Seifer?"  
  
He peered easily over her head into the room, and looked back down at her with a smirk. "I'd be honored." He couldn't help but chuckle afterwards at his own comment, which was so ridiculously dissimilar to his own personality.  
  
She laughed as well, as she stood back to open the door, allowing him entry. Quistis went into her bathroom for a minute, and Seifer sat down on her bed, looking around her room, which was just the same as his, only less bland. He glanced to her nightstand at a picture.  
  
The picture had apparently been taken at the party after the defeat of Ultimecia. In the picture, he could see Squall in the middle, with his arm around Rinoa's waist. Next to them was Irvine and Selphie, Irvine's arm resting nonchalantly on her shoulders. On Squall's other side was Zell with his arm around a girl whom Seifer recognized as the girl who worked at the library. And standing slightly off to the side was ex-instructor number 14. She had her arms crossed, with a fake smile plastered to her face.  
  
Seifer felt a twinge at his heart as he noticed that the comment Quistis had made earlier that day about "being alone her whole life" must've been true. It was all evident in the picture. He could see the loneliness pouring out of her deep azure eyes.  
  
Quistis walked out of the bathroom, and noticed Seifer glancing at the picture on her nightstand. She smiled a bit. "That was taken ri-"  
  
Seifer interjected. "Why are you standing all alone in this picture?"  
  
She frowned a bit, changing the subject ever so slightly. "Well, the picture was supposed to be of just us that defeated Ultimecia, but Zell didn't want Marie to feel left out."  
  
"So it turned into a couples shot, and you were the one left out?" Seifer inquired.  
  
She sat down beside him on the bed. "Yeah, I guess..."  
  
After a moment, Seifer looked over at her sincerely. "I'm sorry."  
  
She looked up at him confusedly. "Sorry for what?"  
  
"That you've been alone for so long."  
  
She smiled sheepishly, looking back down at the floor. "Oh, it's nothing to apologize for, Seifer. It's not like it's your fault anyways."  
  
He continued to look at her. "I know, but...it just kinda hurts to see you looking so hurt," he pointed to the picture again. "...if that makes any sense."  
  
Quistis thought for a minute, then looked back up at him. "When did this whole thing start? It's all happening rather abruptly."  
  
He gave her an inquisitive look. "What whole thing?"  
  
She looked back down. "This whole...you-and-me thing. I do believe it's apparent that we care a lot about each other. It's just...happening really fast. I mean, two days ago, we probably would've torn each other's heads off."  
  
Seifer laughed a bit. "Yeah, probably. But I dunno...maybe we've felt this way all along, and just never realized it until now."  
  
Quistis smiled. "...Maybe."  
  
[Author's Notes]: Yet again, thanks to those who reviewed! And I know you guys hate these short chapters, but I'm just trying not to bunch everything together too much. Sorry it took me a while to update! Reviews welcome! 


	5. An Interesting Morning

Quistis sat rather awkwardly after replying to Seifer's last comment. 'Does he really mean that?' She looked down at the floor, which was something that now seemed habit to her.  
  
Seifer yawned, checking his watch, and looked down at her. "Well, uh...it's uh...gettin' kinda' late, so I guess I better uh...get goin'.  
  
She looked back up at him. "Yeah..." She stretched. "I think I'll go ahead and get to bed."  
  
He nodded and stood up, heading for the door. He reached for the handle, then turned back to her. "So uh...I'll see you in the morning?"  
  
She smiled and nodded at him. "Yeah...in the morning."  
  
He smiled back, and left, heading for his own dorm.  
  
Quistis lied back on her bed and sighed. "What a night." She got up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get changed. When she came back, she got into bed and fell asleep almost instantly, thinking back to tonight's earlier events.  
  
Seifer arrived at his dorm, unlocked the door with his keycard and stepped inside. 'Hyne...since when do I get so nervous around women? You're losin' it, Almasy.' He shook his head as he removed his trench coat, threw it on the floor, and flopped straight onto his bed, falling into a deep sleep.  
  
The next morning, Quistis opened her eyes and groaned. 'Ugh...I don't feel too well this morning.' She stood up and walked over to the window groggily. She peered through it only to see that it was just one of those rainy, depressing days. She stumbled into the bathroom for a shower, and emerged shortly after, dressed and ready for the day. Except of course, for the constant pain in her head and stomach.  
  
She went to the mirror to put her hair up in it's usual style, but then stopped for a minute to look at her hair while it was laying against her shoulders. 'Hmm...maybe I should wear my hair down today...I don't even remember the last time I wore it down...'  
  
After a few moments of hesitation, she decided that it might be a good change for once to leave her hair down. 'I wonder if Seifer will notice...' She mentally smacked herself. 'Ugh...this is seriously starting to freak me out. All of a sudden, everything I do, I wonder if Seifer will like it, or if Seifer will notice.' She sighed and walked to her door, exiting, and heading to the cafeteria for some breakfast.  
  
When she arrived, she got her usual breakfast, and looked for a place to sit down. She noticed Squall and Rinoa sitting with Selphie and Irvine, but decided she'd sit by herself, and prayed that they wouldn't spot her and usher her over to their table.  
  
She found a table in a secluded corner of the cafeteria. The seat she sat in allowed her a panoramic view of the cafeteria. Though, with her hair down, hopefully no one would notice it was her, and her friends wouldn't try to get her to sit with them.  
  
Quistis started on her breakfast, and looked around the cafeteria. She'd never noticed it before, but there were absolutely tons of couples in Garden. Almost everywhere she looked, she saw couples sitting and giggling, feeding each other, messing with each other's hair, or something equally stupid.  
  
She noticed out of the corner of her eye, three male students absolutely pining over her. She then realized that they were Trepies, who'd apparently noticed who she was, even with her hair down. She rolled her eyes and decided it best to keep her eyes on her breakfast, trying her hardest to ignore them.  
  
A few moments later, she heard a clank as someone set their tray down in in front of her. She looked up to see none other than Seifer sitting down across from her. "Oh! Seifer, I didn't even see you come in!"  
  
He gave her his trademark smirk. "Well, you seemed to be too distracted by your food. Tell me, is there something interesting going on with your cuisine?"  
  
She smiled genuinely at him. "No. I was just trying to avoid the stares coming from the Trepies."  
  
He looked behind him only to notice three guys totally giving him the death look. He gave them the finger and turned his attention back to Quistis. "Do they give you the creeps or what?"  
  
She sighed. "More than you know."  
  
"Ya' know...I could teach them a lesson...if you know what I mean."  
  
She couldn't help but laugh. "No Seifer, I don't think that would be quite necessary."  
  
He stared at her for a moment before he spoke. "You know, you look really pretty with your hair down like that."  
  
Quistis watched as his face turned to a deep scarlet rather quickly. But, she too, couldn't help but blush. "Thank you, Seifer." She turned her face a bit to avert his gaze.  
  
"W-well, I don't mean that you don't look pretty all the time, but I just mean it's...I dunno, it's different. It's nice." He smiled at her. And not a smirk either, a genuine smile.  
  
She shifted her gaze back to him and smiled too.  
  
They both finished their breakfasts in silence. Not quite an awkward silence, but a peaceful one.  
  
When they'd both finished, Seifer looked at her. "So um...what are your plans for today?"  
  
She shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I don't feel very well, so I might just go back to my dorm and take a nap. But afterwards, I'm not sure."  
  
He looked at her thoughtfully. "Oh, I'm sorry you don't feel well. But uh...if you feel better later, maybe we could...I dunno...go into Balamb or something?"  
  
She smirked at him. "Seifer Almasy, are you asking me out on a date?"  
  
He blushed again, trying his best to play it off by being "smooth." He leaned back in his chair, and looked her over. "Well, that all depends on if you want it to be a date."  
  
She smiled. "And if I do?"  
  
"Then I'd be delighted."  
  
Quistis shrugged. "Well, it's a date then."  
  
He smiled. "It's a date." He sat upright in his chair again and looked at her. "So, I was thinking maybe...we could look around the shops for a while and then go to dinner, or something like that. That is, if you want to."  
  
She twisted her hair a bit, nervously. "That sounds great!"  
  
He grinned. "All right then. So...I'll come by your dorm around eight?"  
  
She nodded. "Eight it is." She stood up and grabbed her tray. "I'm gonna head to my dorm to get some rest, so I'll see you then?"  
  
He smiled up at her. "See you then."  
  
She smiled and walked off, disposing of her trash on her way out. She then started on her way back to her dorm.  
  
She walked by the library, then thought to herself. 'Hmm...maybe I should check out a book so I'll have something to do besides sleep.' She turned around and headed into the library, not surprised to see Zell standing at the checkout counter talking to Marie.  
  
He apparently noticed her walk in, and waved enthusiastically at her. "Hiya Quisty!"  
  
She smiled. "Hey Zell." She turned to his girlfriend. "Hey Marie."  
  
Marie smiled. "Hey Quistis!" And turned her attention back to her favorite martial artist.  
  
Quistis walked by them and started looking through the shelves for something that'd spark her interest.  
  
She found a book called "The Mysteries of the Guardian Force." Taking a peek in it, she noticed it seemed like something she'd enjoy, and walked over to the counter.  
  
She handed the book to Marie, who checked it out for her, and then waved bye to her and Zell as she made her way back to her dorm.  
  
When she arrived, she slipped her keycard into the lock, and went inside. She then took off her boots to make herself comfortable, and sat up on her bed against the wall, in somewhat of a "reading position."  
  
After about two hours of reading, the ex-instructor couldn't keep herself awake anymore, and lied down, placing her book on her nightstand, and drifted off to sleep, dreaming somewhat, about her "date" later that night.  
  
[Author's Notes]: Hey guys! Sorry it took me FOREVER to add this chapter. I'll try not to take so long with the upcoming ones. Thanks SO much to those of you who've reviewed. It means a lot to me. So keep it up! ^_^ 


	6. The Date

Quistis's eyes opened slowly. She blinked a bit before sitting up. Looking around a bit, she noticed that her dorm seemed darker than usual. She peeked at the window from her bed only to notice that night had already fallen outside. 'Hm...well that was certainly a longer nap than I expected.' She stood up and stretched. 'Wonder if it's too late to grab some dinner in the cafeteria.' Then realization hit her. She quickly shifted her gaze to the clock on her nightstand. It read 7:26. 'Great!' she thought. 'Just great! I've got a date in half an hour that I completely forgot about, and am nowhere near ready for!'  
  
She dashed to her closet, wrenching the door open. 'What am I supposed to wear?' She brought her hand to her forehead. 'I should've asked him if this was a casual or formal dinner...' She groaned.  
  
After about 10 minutes of indecisiveness, the ex-instructor finally decided on a knee-length, off-the-shoulder black dress. She held it up to herself in front of her bathroom mirror. 'Well...not too casual, but not too dressy...I guess it'll have to do.'  
  
She changed into the dress, applied a bit of make-up, put on her shoes, and was about to clip her hair up when she stopped to think. 'I do feel more comfortable with my hair down...but it doesn't hurt to go out on a limb once in a while...and besides, Seifer said he likes it down...oh well.' She placed the clip back on her bathroom sink, and stepped back a bit to check herself over in the mirror.  
  
'I suppose I look...decent. Of course, I could -...' Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door. 'Is he here already?!' She scuttled from the bathroom to her bedside and glanced down at her clock. 8:01. 'Hyne! Time flies!'  
  
"Coming!" she said. On her way out, she grabbed her purse from the top of her desk. When she opened the door, she was still looking down, adjusting the buckle of her shoe a bit. She then looked up to see Seifer somewhat fawning over her.  
  
She stood upright, and blushed. "Um...hey Seifer."  
  
He took a few seconds to respond. "Oh! Uh...sorry..I mean...hey Quistis!"  
  
She smiled, and he returned it, somewhat awkwardly. "You look great."  
  
She blushed again. "Thank you." Then she smirked. "You don't look so bad yourself." She gestured to his silky, deep scarlet button-up shirt and black pants.  
  
He blushed as well. "Thanks."  
  
The two stood rather awkwardly for a few moments, before Seifer offered her his hand. "Shall we go, then?"  
  
She took it timidly, her heart beating faster and faster inside her chest. "Sounds good to me."  
  
The two walked hand-in-hand through the halls of Garden. Many students stared, apparently seeing it strange that the ex-instructor and the ex- Sorceress's Knight were somewhat of an "item."  
  
They ignored the stares, and made their way to the front gate. They had decided to walk to Balamb since it wasn't too far, and the night was warm.  
  
The walk wasn't full of awkward silences, as Quistis had feared it would be. It actually seemed that they had a lot to talk about. They reminisced a bit about the days back in the orphanage. Or, well...what they could remember of it. Seeing as Seifer hadn't needed to rely on Guardian Forces as much, he remembered a great deal more than Quistis did, and helped refresh her memory.  
  
When they arrived at the town entrance, they both seemed a bit surprised to have made it there so soon. Quistis looked around. The town looked so pretty when lit up at night. Even though it was a small town, and nothing in comparison to Esthar's beauty, it was still a great sight.  
  
Seifer took her to a small restaurant near the harbor. It seemed crowded when the couple entered, but Seifer had already made reservations, so they had no problem getting seated quickly.  
  
They were taken to a table for two in a small, somewhat secluded, corner of the restaurant. Quistis liked it better that way. Once seated, their hands unclasped for the first time since leaving Quistis's dorm. Her palm was a bit sweaty and warm, but she didn't mind in the slightest.  
  
Seifer picked up his menu and glanced over it a bit. Their waiter came to them shortly thereafter and asked for their drink orders. Seifer just ordered a bottle of wine and two glasses.  
  
All throughout dinner, they talked, never running out of something to talk about, which was highly relieving for both of them.  
  
After dinner, Seifer and Quistis walked out of the restaurant, hand-in- hand, and took the short walk over to the harbor. They sat on the edge of one of the docks, and looked out into the vast ocean before them.  
  
Seifer sighed. "Hyne, it's nice out here."  
  
She smiled. "Yeah, it is. It's a really nice night to be outside."  
  
He smirked that trademark smirk. "Hey, did I tell you how nice you look tonight?" He watched as her face turned a few shades darker in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Yes, Seifer." She looked down at the water, hoping he wouldn't see her crimson face.  
  
"Well, you really do. I mean...wow."  
  
She smiled. "Stop flattering me, Seifer."  
  
He chuckled a bit. "Alright, if you insist."  
  
The wind started to pick up, and Quistis shivered a bit, but hoped Seifer hadn't noticed. But, seeing as he was an expert in the SeeD training, (even though he'd never actually successfully become a SeeD) he happened to be especially excelled in noticing the enemy's movements. (Even though Quistis wasn't exactly "the enemy.")  
  
Seifer slowly, hesitantly, wrapped his arm around Quistis's waist, hoping to Hyne that she wouldn't turn around and slap him. 'After all...she seems cold, I'm just...helping warm her up...'  
  
Quistis almost jumped at the sudden contact. She hadn't been expecting it, but she definitely didn't mind it. As if on impulse, she rested her head against his broad shoulder, still looking out into the water.  
  
The two sat like that for quite some time; wordless, but comfortable.  
  
After a few moments of arguing with himself inside his own head, Seifer leaned his head down, his lips only millimeters from hers. She turned her head slightly, aware of what he was about to do, but not minding a bit.  
  
Tentatively, he closed the small gap between their lips. They met in a short, but sweet and tantalizing kiss.  
  
After pulling apart, the two just sat there on the dock still, Seifer with his arm around Quistis; Quistis with her head on Seifer's shoulder. Both had been extremely shy earlier that day, but were slowly beginning to loosen up around each other.  
  
Quistis couldn't keep her eyes open after a time. Between the romantic setting, and the intoxicating scent of Seifer's cologne, Quistis couldn't help but start to drift off into a peaceful slumber.  
  
The ex-knight looked down and, noticing Quistis's struggle to stay awake, he shook her gently. "Come on." he whispered. "I'll take you back to your dorm."  
  
The walk back was quiet. Nothing was said; not that anything needed to be. They were both in their own little worlds inside their heads, peaceful and content. Seifer's arm was still securely around Quistis's waist, holding on somewhat protectively.  
  
They passed through the halls, not running into anyone, and therefore not having to put up with any odd stares. They stopped when they reached Quistis's door.  
  
She looked up at him, somewhat groggily. "I had a really nice time with you tonight, Seifer."  
  
He smiled genuinely. "Yeah, I had a good time too."  
  
Hesitantly, he leaned down and gave her another kiss, only this one lasted a bit longer than the first. And with that, he left with a "Goodnight" and of course, a smirk.  
  
Quistis stood in her doorway for a few moments, smiling, before she realized she probably looked like a complete idiot, and opened her door.  
  
She changed into her pajamas and readied herself for bed, still unable to wipe off the smile that now seemed plastered to her face.  
  
Needless to say, ex-instructor number 14's dreams were pleasant that night.  
  
[Author's Notes]: Ack! I know I've been taking forever to update this story. Writer's block, you know how that goes. But as always, thanks for the reviews and keep them coming! I'm working on ideas for Chapter 7! ^_^ 


	7. Breakfast, anyone?

Quistis awoke to a loud, rather obnoxious beeping in her ear. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around groggily, taking in her surroundings. She was in her dorm...in Balamb Garden...after having one of the best nights of her life. She couldn't help as a weary grin spread over her face. 'Ya know...' she thought, 'He may never show it to anyone...but Seifer really does have a romantic side.' She wallowed in her recollections of the previous night.  
  
She grinned again, then grimaced as she snapped back to reality, only to hear the incessant beeping of her alarm clock once again. She irritably threw the clock onto the floor, but...not quite hard enough to break it. Or even stop it from beeping, for that matter.  
  
She groaned and rolled out of bed, picking up her clock, and turning off the alarm. She set it neatly back on her bedside table, deciding it would be in her best interest to not have to go into Balamb today for a new alarm clock.  
  
The ex-instructor got her morning routine done with within the time-span of forty-five minutes. She stood in front of her bathroom mirror before heading out the door, clipping up her hair. She almost wore it down again, seeing as how Seifer liked it so much, but decided people might start to think something was suspicious if she wore it down yet again.  
  
She headed to the cafeteria, clad in her regular battle outfit, glasses atop her head. When she made it to her destination, she instinctly looked around for that cocky, blonde-headed object of her affection. Not spotting him anywhere, she proceeded to the line and got her normal breakfast.  
  
Looking around, Quistis spotted Zell, Marie, Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, and Irvine all sitting together at a table towards the center of the cafeteria. Actually...it was hard not to notice them, seeing as how Selphie was frantically flailing her arms to signal her to join them.  
  
Smiling, she walked over and pulled up a chair beside Irvine. Her friends all greeted her warmly, and she gave them all a cordial hello.  
  
She dug into her breakfast, vaguely listening to Rinoa's intimate break- down of the fascist policies and views of Galbadia's government. She couldn't help but think about last night. It wasn't like much had happened. It just meant a lot to her. 'I wonder what they'd all think...if they knew.'  
  
She sat in her reverie for a good twenty minutes before she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around in her chair and looked up, only to see the very man whom she'd been daydreaming about. He grinned down at her. "Hey." he said in his husky voice. She felt her insides melt at the very gruffness of his voice.  
  
She smiled up at him. "Hey Seifer."  
  
"Sleep well?" he inquired.  
  
"Just fine, thanks. And you?"  
  
He smirked. "Great."  
  
Meanwhile...the other members of the table sat and watched the spectacle with pure confusion written all over their faces. Irvine glanced to Selphie, who held a wicked grin on her face. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
Irvine's face turned from one of confusion to that of pure excitement. "YES! Finally! My room or yours?" He was already standing, and ready to go.  
  
Selphie fumed and gave the cowboy a good back-hand to the cheek. "IRVY! Apparently you WEREN'T thinking what I was thinking! Hyne, you're such a perv!"  
  
He cradled his cheek in his hand. "Hey...I was just tellin' ya' what I was thinkin'."  
  
Squall, on the other hand, was not quite so giddy about the situation. As everyone knew, he and Seifer had never exactly been the best of friends. Quite the opposite, really. The very thought of Seifer Almasy having a relationship with someone whom he considered a very close friend, sickened him.  
  
The Knight stood up and glared at his life-long enemy. He was never one to be able to control his temper when he was angry. Especially when it came to his friends.  
  
"Seifer, what the hell do you want?"  
  
The tall blonde looked up from his engaging conversation with Quistis to lock gazes with his arch-rival. "What's it to you, Puberty Boy?"  
  
Squall slowly moved closer to his target. "Why don't you do us all a favor and just get the hell out of here?"  
  
Rinoa stood up and grabbed Squall's arm, beckoning him to sit back down. "Squall, please. Not now."  
  
His eyes never wavered from Seifer's. "Oh no, Rinoa. I do believe this is the perfect time."  
  
Seifer threw Squall a dirty look and looked back down to Quistis. Her eyes startled him. He could read them so easily. They were begging him to not fight with Squall. And as much as he'd love to knock his pretty-boy teeth right out of his head, he knew Quistis would be upset with him if he did.  
  
So for once, Seifer decided to be the bigger man. He looked back up to Squall. "Well...as much as I'd love to stay and play, Puberty Boy, I have better things to attend to."  
  
And with that, Seifer turned around and headed for the cafeteria doors.  
  
Rather unexpectedly, Quistis jumped up and walked with him.  
  
"Quistis, what the hell are you doing?!" She could hear Squall's rants until she got to the door.  
  
Seifer was quite pleased that Quistis had stood up for him and come with him. 'Tch...that'll show him.' But then...he got a better idea. Purely for spite, (and because, of course, he just wanted to) he grabbed Quistis by the waist and pulled her close to give her a passionate kiss right in front of the doors, seeing as how they were still in Squall's view.  
  
As expected, Squall stopped yelling across the cafeteria.  
  
When Seifer reluctantly pulled away, Quistis just stared at him. She really hadn't expected that. Especially now. Especially here. Though she definitely didn't mind it.  
  
Realizing that her and Seifer had just shared a passionate kiss...in front of Squall...and anyone else that was watching...Quistis burst into a fit of giggles. Seifer couldn't help but laugh too.  
  
And together, they strode out of the cafeteria, snickering the whole way about the dumbfounded look on the Commander's face.  
  
[Author's Notes]: Oh my gosh, I know it's been FOREVER! If I were you, I'd hate me. I just couldn't think of anything to write for this chapter! Thanks to those of you faithful reviewers. You guys rock. Well...you know the routine! Read and review! 


	8. Eavesdrops and Dueling

They totally got him.

Once out of the cafeteria, the pair could not stop laughing. "I can _not_ believe we just did that! Squall is going to be so mad at us, Seifer. You do realize that, don't you?" Through her semi-serious talk, Quistis still could not stop smiling. It was obvious that she was trying to care about what Squall thought, but at heart, she really could care less.

Seifer shook his head, a smile plastered to his face as well. "Oh come on Quisty, you don't really care if he's mad at us. I mean come on, he totally deserved that!" He gestured back towards the cafeteria.

She smirked, crossing her arms as she walked. "Well... yes, I do suppose he did. He _was_, after all, being a total ass."

The ex-Knight simply shrugged. "Nothing unusual for Commander Puberty."

She rolled her eyes. "I suppose." As they walked, she looked around, then back to the tall blonde beside her. "So where exactly are we off to, Mr. Almasy?"

"You'll just have to wait and see now, won't you _Miss Trepe_?"

She couldn't help but giggle at the way he'd said her name. "Well, I guess I will then."

A few moments later, they arrived at the entrance to the Training Center, and Quistis turned to her partner. "The Training Center? Really Almasy, are you trying to tell me I need help with my battle skills?" Quistis asked sarcastically.

He shrugged. "Well that may or may not be so, but I didn't bring you here to train, Quisty." She could hint a gleam of mischief in his eyes, and she knew exactly where they were headed.

After fighting off a few grats, they made it to the Secret Area of the Training Center. To both of their disbelief, they were the only ones there.

"Heh. Wonder where everyone is."

"Maybe _they_ have better things to do, Seifer," Quistis commented, crossing her arms and smirking. She remembered the last time they'd been here together, and couldn't help but grin to herself. "So why'd you bring me here, Seifer?"

He smirked as he stood over her. "So I could do this in private." He inclined his head slightly as he took her into his arms. Hesitantly, he leaned down to finish what he'd started in the cafeteria only moments earlier.

Quistis blushed, and nervously wrapped her arms around Seifer's neck, kissing him back.

Seifer pulled her closer as the kiss deepened, and turned slightly to lean his back against the railing to support them both.

A few minutes later, the pair heard muffled giggling coming from the doorway, and they broke their kiss to turn and look towards the source of the sound. There by the door stood two pre-teen girls in SeeD uniforms, gawking at them.

When the girls saw Seifer and Quistis look in their direction, they both blushed, still giggling, and turned on their heels towards the exit.

Quistis looked up to Seifer, biting her lip and blushing profusely.

Seifer couldn't help but blush as well. "Ah... well that was... rude of them..."

She nodded. "Heh... yeah." Looking down at her watch, she cursed herself for letting it get this late. "Oh no. Seifer, I have to go. I've got a class to cover for in twenty minutes and I haven't even begun to prepare for it." She hated the fact that she had to leave, but she knew she couldn't just _not_ go.

He nodded in understanding. "It's okay." He let her go, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He tried to hide his nervousness by leaning against the railing with his arms crossed. "So Quisty, ya' wanna go into Balamb or something with me tomorrow?"

Quistis frowned and averted her eyes towards the ground. "Oh Seifer, I can't. I promised Dr. Kadowaki I'd help her out in the Infirmary tomorrow..." She looked back up to him and smiled brightly. "But maybe the day after? If you're not busy, I mean..."

He smirked, shrugging as he put his hands into his pockets. "Works for me." He headed for the exit, but stopped and turned back to her, pulling her in for another kiss, then strolled out coolly. "Later, Trepe."

Seifer Almasy sat in his room, lying on his bed, thinking; something he rarely had the time to do. And frankly... he was bored. He hated having extra time; it made him feel like it was just a waste. He needed to actually _do _something. He would've loved to be able to spend some time with Quistis, but then he remembered that she'd volunteered to help out Dr. Kadowaki today, so that was out. And then, an idea hit him of just how to put his time to good use.

Rolling off of his bed, he kneeled down beside it, and reached under, pulling out his Hyperion case. Normally, Hyperion was always at his side, but today was a lax day, so he'd decided to let it rest in its case. He undid the clasps and propped the case open. In it sat his gunblade; his pride and joy; and his best friend. He grinned, and picked it up, giving it a twirl in the air and catching it once more, before smirking and standing up, heading for the door.

The ex-Knight waltzed through the dorm halls, through the main lobby, and straight to the Training Center. He figured taking care of a few grats here and there, and maybe even a T-Rexaur or two, would make him feel like his day had at least _some_ sort of purpose.

As soon as he passed through the doors, he was faced with two grats, which he took down instantly. "Tch... too easy." He walked through the training center, cockily taking on up to five or six grats at a time.

When a T-Rexaur finally appeared, Seifer simply smirked. "Alright big fella', let's go." The T-Rexaur immediately tried a tail-sweep, but its attack was easily evaded by the gunblade specialist. Deciding to take the easy way out, Seifer cast Aura on himself and used his Limit Break, Fire Cross. Of course, his opponent instantly fell, and of course, Seifer smirked. "Heh... if only Leonhart could be here to see me now."

"You rang?"

Seifer turned around quickly, to see none other than the Commander himself, standing directly behind him, his arms crossed. Seifer tried to play it off cool, acting as if he wasn't completely surprised to see him there. "Heeey Puberty Boy. Ya' stay long enough to catch that one? One hit. Not bad, eh?"

Squall frowned, arching an eyebrow. "I don't think it really counts as one hit when you're using your Limit Break, Almasy."

"Yeah, well what's it to you, Puberty Boy?"

"Not a thing, Almasy. Just don't get so full of yourself with something like _that_."

"Well how 'bout I test _something like that_ on you, Puberty Boy?"

"Fine with me, Almasy. Fine with me." Squall drew his gunblade as his last comment was made.

Seifer's Hyperion had been at the ready, and he pointed it at Squall. "I hope you're ready for this, Leonhart."

Squall just shook his head. "Bring it on, Seifer," he spat.

The ex-Knight charged at his longtime nemesis, only one thought crossing his mind; ...to make Squall Leonhart bleed.

Squall put up his Lion Heart and easily blocked Seifer's attack.

Seifer swung around, going for a lower hit, but was again blocked by Squall's Lion Heart. "You're getting pretty good at this, Leonhart. Been practicing?" The brutal clashing of gunblades was still raging as they conversed.

"Well, I could say the same about you, Almasy. Your tactics have improved somewhat since the last time we exchanged blows."

"Yeah, yeah, well--" Seifer was cut short when he felt cold metal meet the flesh on his chest, and he instantly fell to his knees. "FUCK, Leonhart!!" Blood had already seeped through his shirt, which he ripped off to get a look at the gash across his chest. It stretched diagonally across to almost the entire width of his chest. He held his ripped shirt to the wound and winced.

Squall kneeled down beside him. "Shit Seifer, I didn't mean to do _that_ much damage." He stood up, and pulled Seifer up with him, putting Seifer's arm around his shoulders to help support him. "Come on, I'll help you get to the Infirmary."

Limping along with his enemy through the halls, Seifer made a face. "If anyone sees us like this... you are so dead."

"Sure. Save it Almasy, you're losing blood fast." And he was. The shirt he'd been holding to his chest was already soaked with blood, and his face was growing paler by the minute.

When they finally made it to the Infirmary, Dr. Kadowaki had already been with a patient, though Seifer's case was an emergency, so Squall called to her, "Dr. Kadowaki! Seifer was injured when we were dueling in the Training Center, and he's losing blood fast!"

Quistis, who had been helping out Dr. Kadowaki, immediately jumped from her chair in the first patient room, and ran out to meet them. As soon as she spotted Seifer, she gasped. "Oh goodness Squall, what happened? Seifer, are you okay?!"

Seifer just nodded. He was able to make snide comments on the way, but now he was beginning to feel a bit woozy.

"We were dueling in the Training Center, and, well, I managed to get him good across the chest. I didn't mean to hurt him that badly, it just... sort of happened."

It took a few moments for things to get put together inside her head. "So wait a minute... Squall, you injured Seifer, and you _brought him here_? You didn't just... leave him to die? He is, after all, your arch rival..."

The Commander rolled his eyes. "That may be so, but I couldn't just leave him there to die. I'm not a _total_ asshole."

Dr. Kadowaki then emerged from the first patient room. "Oh my, Seifer! Quick Squall, help me get him in here and onto the bed." She motioned towards the second patient room, and Squall quickly obeyed.

Quistis was panicking. He was losing so much blood, and he was so pale... She shook her head. Like Seifer Almasy would die from something like a mere scratch to the chest. He wouldn't give Squall that sort of satisfaction.

A few hours later, Seifer opened his eyes slowly. He was lying in a bed in the Infirmary; a place he had visited on many occasions before. Immediately, he looked down to his chest, and realized that he was all bandaged up. Looking up at the clock across from his bed, he noticed that it was the early morning. It wasn't until then that he became aware of the fact that his hand felt rather sweaty.

Looking down beside him, he saw none other than Quistis Trepe, sitting in a chair beside his bed, and holding his hand. Instantly, he smiled. She had stayed with him through the night, holding his hand. Though... he wasn't sure if it was for his own comfort, or hers. He gave her hand a slight squeeze, holding onto it just a little bit tighter.

He took this time, since she was sleeping, to simply stare at her, and take in her natural beauty. Her golden hair, which, when down, cascaded down her back; her soft, pale skin, which looked even more beautiful when hit with the sun's morning rays, her gorgeous cerulean eyes. Wait—her eyes? Wasn't she—?

Quistis had apparently awoken while he was taking his time to stare at her, and when he caught her eyes, she blushed. "Glad to see you're awake."

His face instantly went scarlet. "I was just uh... I was uh..." He scratched the back of his head nervously with his free hand. "Yeah, I'm awake!"

She smiled. "Are you feeling better, then?"

He smiled back genuinely and squeezed her hand. "Much better."

[Author's Notes]: I know, it took me forever to put up this chapter. I had it posted the other day, but then it was brought to my attention by one of my faithful readers that the chapter seemed out of place. After reading it over, I realized just how right she was, so here's the _revised_ version of Chapter 8. Thanks so much for reading guys, and a very special thanks to **Diamond Dust**. Read and review!


	9. Escaping the Room of Torture

The following day, Quistis awoke to the rather annoying sound of her alarm clock, once again. She looked over at it groggily. The flashing letters read 7:00. Sighing, she rolled out of bed, and sat up.

Running a hand through her long blonde hair, she stretched and then headed to the bathroom for her morning routine.

Once finished, she threw on a simple pair of jeans and a white tanktop. She had decided that she'd head down to the Infirmary before breakfast to check on Seifer. He'd complained about having to spend another night in what he referred to as "The Room of Torture", but she'd stayed with him all of the previous day, so he'd agreed to spend one more night there.

After clipping her hair up in its usual fashion, she headed down to the Infirmary, deciding to get breakfast later.

As she entered the Infirmary, the first person she saw was Dr. Kadowaki. She smiled. "Good morning, Doctor."

The older woman flashed her a smile. "Well good morning to you too, Miss Trepe." She set her mug of coffee on her desk, and looked up at Quistis. "What brings you here so early in the morning?"

She grinned, a slight blush staining her cheeks. "I just wanted to check on Seifer, that's all."

Dr. Kadowaki nodded knowingly. "Go on. I think he might still be sleeping. But I think I'll be okay with him leaving today," she winked.

Quistis smiled. "Oh, that's great news! I'm sure that ought to cheer him up." Excitedly, she made her way to Seifer's room. Unsurprisingly, he was still sleeping, and was even snoring rather loudly.

Walking over to him quietly, she bent down and kissed his forehead, leaning down to whisper in his ear, "Wake up, Sleepyhead."

His eyes opened almost instantly at the sound of her voice. "Q-Quisty?" he asked sleepily.

Smiling, she nodded. "Yes, Seifer. It's me. It's almost eight o'clock, you should be getting up, you lazy bum."

Rubbing his eyes, he carefully sat up on his bed. "I'm tired... can't I sleep some more?" he whined.

She shrugged. "Well, sure. That's fine. Perhaps you _aren't_ ready to leave today, like Dr. Kadowaki thought." She smirked.

His mood seemed to perk up rather quickly at the mentioning of his leaving. "Wait! I get to leave today? No more Room of Torture?!"

She couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, Seifer. No more Room of Torture. So if you get up and ready to go, you can join me for breakfast if you like," she added with a smile.

Seifer grinned. "Love to."

Quistis helped him get his jacket and shoes back on, and led him from the Infirmary room. Seeing as he was still a bit dizzy from all the Pain Killers, Quistis filled out all of the necessary paperwork, and with a thank you and a goodbye to Dr. Kadowaki, they left the room together.

As they made their way to the cafeteria, Seifer reached out and grasped Quistis's hand, making her blush profusely. "So we still up for goin' into Balamb?"

She looked over at him, a worried look on her face. "As much as I'd love to Seifer, you were _just_ released from the Infirmary, and you're still weak. I don't think taking a trip to Balamb would be such a good idea."

He waved off her comment. "Psh... you think a little scratch like this is gonna keep me?" He winked. "Besides, I could do with some walking around. I've been chained to a bed in the Room of Torture for almost three days."

She couldn't help but laugh. "I'd hardly say you were chained, Seifer. You were on too many medications to be able to stand up straight."

He glared at her. "Hey... don't make me sound like too much of a chicken wuss, now."

Quistis smiled. "Of course not." She looked over at him, giving his hand a slight squeeze. "But to answer your question, yes I'd love to go into Balamb with you today."

He returned her smile as they entered the cafeteria. "Good. Then we won't be needing any of this." He exited the doors just as soon as he'd entered them, pulling her along behind him.

"W-wait! Seifer, where are you going? I thought we were going to eat breakfast."

"We can do all that in Balamb, Quisty. Besides, wouldn't you rather have some of Balamb's delicious cuisine over that crap they like to call food in the cafeteria?" He shuddered. "I'd hate to know what they put in those hot dogs."

Quistis couldn't help but smile to herself at the thought of all the times she had witnessed Zell shoveling those very same hot dogs down his throat. Actually... she couldn't think of a time that she'd been in the cafeteria with him that he _hadn't_ been shoveling hot dogs down his throat. She never wanted to know what exactly they put in those things. And she hoped Zell would never find out either. It could possibly scar him forever.

The couple made their way to the exit of Garden, still getting a few odd glances once in a while from passing students.

Once outside, they once again strolled down the narrow road towards Balamb. Quistis couldn't help but smile a bit, remembering the last time they'd taken a walk to Balamb together. That had been the first time he'd kissed her.

Cautiously, Seifer unclasped his hand with Quistis's, and instead, rested his arm nonchalantly about her shoulders. Noticing the smile that was still on her face, he couldn't help but inquire, "What're you so happy about?"

Quistis shook her head, snapping herself out of her reverie, and looked up at Seifer, a crimson shade staining her cheeks. "O-oh, me? Nothing. It's nothing."

He gave her an odd glance. "Nothing, eh? Can't just be nothing."

She shrugged embarrassedly. "I was just... thinking about something."

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "Well, come on now. Spit it out."

"Seriously Seifer, it's nothing!"

"Well I'm nosy! And now ya' got me wondering!"

"Well I'm not telling you." She stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Oh, now you did it." Smirking, Seifer reached out and tickled Quistis's sides, causing them both to fall to the ground.

She shrieked between fits of laughter. "No! Seifer, stop it! I'm not telling you!"

"Oh yeah? Well I think you might wanna. Otherwise, this could get ugly." He continued with the tickling, refusing to give up if she didn't tell him.

Quistis sighed in defeat, finally giving in. "Fine, fine!" Looking up, she just began to notice their compromising position. Seifer was on his knees, straddling her, not wanting to put his full weight on her. He had had to hold her down so that he could tickle her without the chance of her escaping.

Looking up at him, she blushed. "I was just... thinking about the last time we went into Balamb together... not too long ago. And how it was the first time... that you kissed me." She turned her head to the side, avoiding his gaze. She knew he was going to laugh at her for acting so childishly.

But, contrary to what she'd thought, he didn't laugh. He only smiled down at her; a genuine smile. "Oh, you mean like this?" With a smirk, he leaned down and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss.

She seemed a bit taken aback by his sudden actions, but reciprocated them, nonetheless.

When he pulled away, he just smiled down at her. "So... ready to continue our exciting journey?"

Quistis nodded in response, smiling back. "Quite ready."

Seifer carefully rolled off of her and stood up, brushing off his pants. Reaching out a hand, he silently offered to help her up.

She took his hand with a smile as he pulled her up.

Running a gloved hand through his hair, he didn't let go of her hand as he started walking in the direction of their destination.

Quistis looked up at him with a smile as they walked, hand-in-hand, into the town of Balamb.

Author's Notes: Another chapter successfully completed. I've just realized that this story is mainly just fluff. lol But hey, people like fluff, and you've gotta give the people what they want. Thanks for reading. Hope you liked! And now that you've made it this far, go review!


	10. A Morning In Balmb

Once inside the city boundaries, there was a strong smell of fish in the air. Quistis wrinkled her nose, though she really should've been used to the smell by now. _This _is_ a harbor town, you dolt_, she mentally scolded herself.

Seifer looked down at her, eyebrows arched. "Something wrong?"

She looked up at him, and quickly shook her head. "Oh, me? Nope. Nothing at all." She smiled assuredly.

He shrugged, and, spotting a small restaurant, he was about to pull her inside, when he heard a shrill voice, calling out to Quistis.

"Why… is that my little Quisty?"

Quistis looked up at the sound of her nickname, and squinted her eyes, trying to establish where the voice had come from, when her eyes settled upon Zell's adoptive mother. She smiled, walking over to the stout woman with a smile on her face, dragging Seifer along behind her.

The woman held out her arms and hugged her, smiling all the while. "My, my, my… it sure has been a while, hasn't it, dear? How's my little Zell doing?"

Quistis grinned. "He's doing just fine. Quite the hot dog eater, as always."

Ma Dincht smiled wholeheartedly. "Well, that's good to hear." Her attention turned to Seifer, as if just noticing his presence. "And who might this handsome fella' be?"

Glancing up at him with a blush, Quistis smiled again. "This is Seifer Al-"

Before she could finish, Ma Dincht cut her off. "Why, Seifer Almasy! Is that you? My, it's been ages!" She roughly pulled him in for a hug.

The ex-knight forced a smile, reciprocating the hug, and wincing as he received a hard kiss on the cheek. "Uh…yeah, nice to see you too." He was rather confused she was so kind to him. He and Zell had never really gotten along.

Quistis elbowed him in the ribs and glared, as if silently telling him to "be nice."

"So, what are you kids doing in Balamb this morning?"

"Well, we decided to come into the town for a nice breakfast," Quistis answered.

Seifer started to pull her away. "Yeah, so it was nice to see you, and all that. Later!"

The woman's hands went to her hips. "Don't tell me you plan on going to one of these restaurants and payin' an awful lot of gil, when you could just as easily come over to my place and get a good homemade breakfast for no cost at all!" She shook her head at the two. "I just whipped up some nice pancakes and waffles! I can't eat it all myself, now." She smiled one of those 'do-as-I-say-or-die' smiles.

Before the pair had time to talk it over, they found themselves in the kitchen of the Dincht residence.

Seifer looked around curiously. "…How'd we get here?"

Quistis just shrugged, looking just as confused as he was. "She's good."

The two decided not to argue over it, and instead, each took a seat at the kitchen table.

Smiling broadly, Ma Dincht brought over two large, steaming plates; one piled high with pancakes, the other with waffles. "You two dig in, now! You're lookin' so skinny! Eat up and get some meat on those bones of yours."

Quistis couldn't help but look at Seifer and laugh. "Yes, you listen to her, Seifer! Get some meat on those bones!" She smirked, poking him playfully in the ribs to emphasize her point.

He glared her way as he started on his pancakes.

…………………

_A couple hours, and many pancakes later…_

Seifer held his stomach as he made his way out of the door, closing it roughly behind him. "I…have never in my life…eaten that much food." He glared at Quistis. "EVER."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Seifer, you _are_ looking a bit thin." She paused. "Well…" She looked down at his stomach, which, surprisingly, did look just a bit fuller. "_Were_."

He gave her the evilest stare he could muster, as they walked down the Balamb streets, heading towards the docks. "You got somethin' to say, Trepe?"

She smirked, her eyes wandering down to his abdominal region again, and held in a laugh. "Oh no, nothing. Nothing at all, Seifer. Nothing at all."

As they reached the docks, Seifer led her down to the end of one of them, and turned to face her. "Really, now. Out with it, Trepe. You think I'm FAT, don't you?!"

Quistis shook her head, trying her best to hold in her laugh. "Oh, not at all, Seifer! You just… you just… the pancakes…and…" She couldn't help it, and she burst out laughing, doubling over as she held her aching sides. The truth was, he didn't look any different, besides the fact that his stomach was just the slightest bit bigger; not that it was actually noticeable. She knew quite well that by the next morning, it would be gone, and he would look exactly the same. But she couldn't help teasing him. It always gave her such amusement.

He had had just about enough by now. Leaning down slightly, he picked her up easily into his arms, and gracefully tossed her into the ocean.

Before Quistis realized what was going on, she was already in the water. And seeing as how it was only early Spring, the water was still rather cold.

As she resurfaced, Quistis was definitely not laughing anymore. "Seifer Almasy! How could you?!" Her teeth started chattering as she spoke. "D-do you have a-any idea as t-t-to how cold this w-water is?!"

Looking down at her, Seifer couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for her. Though he was too offended by her earlier statements to feel much remorse for her at this point.

As she reached her hand up to him, Seifer smirked, and leaned over to help her out, seeing as she had probably served enough punishment.

But as soon as Quistis had a grip on his hand, she put one foot up onto the side of the dock, and with one hard yank, pulled him into the water with her.

As soon as he surfaced, he was glaring; something he'd been doing quite often this morning. "That… was _s-so_ wrong, Trepe."

Teeth still chattering violently, she shrugged. "I-I thought it w-w-was a just p-payment."

Seifer smirked, and simply dunked her under the water.

As soon as she surfaced, she launched herself at him, and wrestled with him until she successfully got his head underwater.

But once he was under, he didn't let go of her, like she thought he would. Instead, when he came up for air, he looked at her. And instead of a smirk or a glare, she saw a smile on his face; and she couldn't help but smile back.

Leaning forward a bit, Seifer closed the gap between their cold lips.

When he pulled away not-too-soon after, he simply smiled at her, before heaving himself up onto the dock; pulling her up right after.

As he pulled her up, she landed innocently on his lap. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, figuring that if questioned, he could use the excuse that he simply "wanted to keep her warm."

Soon after, a light sea breeze swept in; a breeze which _would_ have felt good, were the two not completely soaked. Instead, their teeth started chattering, and they decided it would be best if they headed back to Garden.

As they stood up, Seifer was about to reach for her hand, when he saw her wrap her arms around her own slim frame, and he knew she was thoroughly cold. He was actually starting to feel bad for throwing her into the water.

Reaching an arm out to her, Seifer pulled her close to him, hoping that, even if only a little, he could keep her warm.

Quistis smiled, gladly stepping into his arms as she wrapped her own around his midsection.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out.

She looked up at him confusedly as they walked. "Sorry for what, Seifer?"

"For throwing you in. Now you're probably gonna' catch a cold, and it'll make me feel bad!" He looked down at her with honest concern.

"Well Seifer, look at it this way. If I get sick, you probably will too. Which means that we can be sick and stay in bed, eating warm soup all day together," she smiled. "Doesn't that sound good?"

He smirked, pulling her closer. "Sounds like a date."

**Author's Notes:** I know, I know. It's been almost three months, and I am a bad, bad person. But would it help if I told you I'm already working on ideas for the next chapter? Heh…okay, maybe not. But here is a new one for you! I know it's been a while! But enjoy, read, and review!


End file.
